Vampire hunter Chronicles: Redemption
by Shenlong7
Summary: This is a story to tell the tale of how the Vampire Killer came back into the hands of the Belmont family. Starting from Richter to the new Belmont. Takes place a bit after Portrait of Ruin.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Hunter Chronicles: Redemption

Chapter 1: Living with Yourself

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania Symphony of the Night or the characters of the Castlevania franchise.

* * *

The ruins of that castle stood firmly in Richter's mind as he stood in the study of his home as he paced around the room and wondered how he should expand the trade of the Belmont family, which was a trading company. It was very small and was set up for very…unique items that were also meant to be retrieved or had been gained by his victories against creatures of the night. He knew that he should be looking at the important matters of the trading company, but he would find himself going off over the world on some quest to vanquish another evil. That was the punishment that he gave himself for being taken in so easily by the spell that Shaft had placed on him during the time of Dracula's second revival. He could not forgive himself yet of the fact that he had let his own power and title get to his head, making him think that he needed that trophy to make him a man. Now he was just pacing around his room and keeping himself from thinking about the other duties which he had to attend to for the good of his family.

"So this is what the great Richter Belmont becomes when he is done with his duty," said Richter as he sat down and looked at the parchment on his desk for the first time since he had his page set it there. "Take away Dracula and I am just a tradesman looking into the business of giving queer things to queerer men, such is the necessary evil of being mortal."

"There are a great many things worse that one could be than a mortal," said a deep smooth voice from the doorway of his home. There stood a silver haired man, whose hair was long and sometimes curled a bit at the end with a manner of elegance, while the man himself had smooth pale skin that was as white as the moon. It looked as if he was made from the very surface of the moon and he had an aura about him that was dark and mysterious, just as the full moon was on a windy night.

"I still do not see how my forefathers could stand being here after they were forced to put down their own whips," said Richter as he looked through each piece of paper that was only talking about the troubles of the trade.

"They were able to make their living off the land and had not been as tied in with the new world as you have been," said the man as he stood in front of the portrait of the most respected Belmont, Simon Belmont, the Belmont to leave the biggest legacy. "Take your ancestor Simon Belmont, I had the honor of fighting by him for a time when a certain threat was called up and after that, he kept on going after enemies throughout the world. His rewards should have done much to give his descendents financial ease even now, but I suppose that one Belmont had expensive tastes."

"Unfortunately that was my father," said Richter as he rubbed his eyes and then signed a few documents. "He threw parties and got drunk on a regular basis, such that our reputation was a bit diminished in the world that Belmont's are usually most prominent in. He rarely touched his whip, instead looking to form this pitiful trading company that I had to raise from the ground up when I came into possession of the whip on his death. I believe that I was of sixteen years of age and well taught thanks to my uncle Morrison, who was also kind enough to have a vampire hunter teach me in those ways to. The whip, however, came naturally to me, which was grand because no one could teach me how to use the damn thing."

"That reminds me of Simon's own troubles when he was the only Belmont left after the others seemed to be diminished by sickness and attempts to get into politics," replied the man as he looked at the Red haired man in the portrait and then turned to say, "This is the very image of Simon Belmont."

"Yes, some say that he even placed himself in the painting just in case he would ever be called upon again," laughed Richter as he wrote something down in his book and then made one final stroke before he closed it up. "Maybe I should quite this business and try what Simon did, but my father said that this business was put in place to make sure that there was life getting back to this land."

"Even Simon Belmont settled down to raise his son," said the man as he ran his tongue over one of his abnormally sharp canines. "He did of course go back to his adventures, yet he never seemed to grow old, I suppose as a gift from god himself. I wonder if I may ever see Simon Belmont again in this lifetime."

"You know he had very few tales written down in the records compared to the other Belmont's yet whenever I go to places there always seem to be other tale not written down," remarked Richter as he pulled out a book bound in black leather with gold letterings. "I plan to keep it for an accurate history of the life of Simon Belmont, but I believe that I should go and find what other tales there might be of other great Belmonts and maybe other vampire hunters."

"This sounds like another way to get out of this other life that you live, the life of an ordinary man," said the man as he placed a hand on Richter's shoulder and Richter then nodded. "I know what you are thinking, that after everything you have done so far, it all still doesn't make up for the things that you did while under the control of Shaft."

"It was my pride that got the better of me, and I let it control me, I let the very thing we fight control me," said Richter at a volume that was only a hair away from being a whisper. "This was a failing of the Belmont family and I don't know what the next descendents of this world will face or how ready they will be to face it since it seems that our will and morals have diminished over the years. Maybe it is time for someone else to wield the whip, another family that we can trust?"

"What family can trust as much as your own," asked the man as he gave a soft chuckle at the words and he then saw that Richter was pulling a letter out from his drawer.

"My father was an adulterer and it would seem I have a half brother in America, Texas to be exact," said Richter as he examined each letter. "Dracula has gotten much wiser in his plans over the years and is now targeting us before we can realize that he is awake."

"Yes it is true, but then again, many a Belmont before you fought for their life."

"You know, I am certain that there will be much promise in this Morrison family," said Richter as he put the whip into a chest. "We will return, us Belmont's, but first we must wait until the time is right. I know you think my decision is a poor one, but I believe that I have served my time as the bane of darkness and must now give it up to another adventurer. I hope you will understand Alucard."

"Yes I understand completely and will watch over your descendents, Richter," said the dhampire known as Alucard. "Hopefully Maria and I will have descendents, but I think I would rather avoid it just in case they inherit some of my traits."

"You're a good friend Alucard," said Richter as he put the finishing touches on his letter.

* * *

This is where Richter's part in the tale ends and where another Belmont's tale begins, much later on, in fact it would be right after the second world war. Of course, this tale will start off with a Morrison now, Jonathan Morrison, the current wielder of Vampire Killer. This tale has been written down by me for the sole purpose of an accurate documentation and to pass the time.

* * *

His face was pressed into the polished wooden table, enough to make it into the very likeness of a fusion on a cellular level so that his face could not be told apart from the table. Normally he would seem so strong and cheerful, but today he looked as if he had spent the whole night fucking a succubus as described by one his classmates, Alan Kishine. Charlotte wasn't too happy about the idea being put into her head the first thing in the morning and told him of this before going back to her studies. Unlike Jonathan, she was very studious and was very much the best student in the class, but she got less recognition for defeating Dracula than Jonathan did, mostly due to the fact that she was a girl, but also because she was not the wielder of the cherished, Vampire Killer. Only she knew the truth of the matter, that Jonathan had always feared his whip because if he ever used it too much, he would surely follow the fate of his father, the late John Morris. _And I know exactly why he is tired_, thought Charlotte as she stole a glance over towards him before turning back to the book. When the class ended for lunch, she spent it with him in the bell tower, the only place where they could talk privately.

"So, I guess the bags under your eyes mean that you haven't found them yet," asked Charlotte as she looked at Jonathan who just sobbed at his plight.

"I know that they had to pass it on to someone, but did they have to disappear off the face of the earth as well," asked Jonathan as he took out the book and showed it to her. "They don't even talk about an assumed name or where they go or anything and so far it seems like they aren't included in any records."

"Well we are about to take a break for a bit, maybe we can go around the world and see if we get lucky," suggested Charlotte as she helped his head lift itself. "You know you just have to be patient about these things and try not to beat yourself up."

"This is something I must do Charlotte, I don't if the next time that I use Vampire Killer that it won't kill me," replied Jonathan as he leaned back into the wall. "I may have some Belmont blood in me, but I am obviously not Belmont enough to use this thing to its full power in danger of it killing me and after all that trouble I went to be able to wield it. I have got to find that one Belmont out there who is still alive and get him into the business of hunting the creatures of the night."

"Just be calm and he might come."

"Charlotte, this isn't a child who's done something bad, this is a distant relative who can wield a power greater than I can and save me from said power. He isn't going to fall out of the fucking sky or appear right before me just because I ask for it! Believe me I have tried that…oh God have I tried!"

"You are scaring me right now you know, it's unlike you to be like this."

"I just need a Belmont right now, I don't care who it is, just a Belmont," cried Jonathan to the wind and to his surprise he was answered.

"I'm sorry are you a Jonathan Morris," asked a tall man with long dark hair and a scar over his left eye and seemed very much like some noble man from one of the romance stories that Charlotte read.

_The Master of the House, volume four front cover_, thought Charlotte as she looked at him. She could see that he liked wearing black as his suit, tie, pants, shoes, and gloves were black.

"Yes and who are you," asked Jonathan as he looked at the ominous looking man.

"Well, I am Vincent Belmont, at your service," said the young man with a bow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just how good are you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania or the characters of Castlevania.

* * *

Jonathan studied the Belomnt that stood before him, a spitting image of Hector except for the large scar over his eye which hampered his looks and probably equated to a shitty child hood or a shitty training. Vincent, as he called himself and as his birth certificate called himself, was an average sized young man about the same age as Jonathan, only a year younger, but he wasn't as muscular as Jonathan was. It probably meant that he had been training himself in other things besides strength and that was a bit interesting to Jonathan because he thought he could profit from that as well. The real question remained though, could he actually be good enough to take the whip and use it against Dracula and his minions. That was the big question that would decide if the Belmonts were strong enough to come back to the world of vampire slaying.

"How did you learn how to fight and use other things like that," asked Jonathan as he studied the Belmont's every gesture and movement like a hunter trying to study its prey before it moves in for the kill.

"I was taught by a friend of the family, Master Alucard Tepes," replied Vincent, much to the surprise of Jonathan who had been self taught and disliked the fact that his own father wouldn't train him, but Vincent had one of the allies of Trevor Belmont and one of the fighters to defeat Dracula.

"How come you didn't have your father train you," asked Jonathan, a bit annoyed at the fact that Vincent got more help in his training, than Jonathan got in his own.

"Well, my father was a vampire hunter, but not a Belmont," replied Vincent as he sat down on the other bench in the bell tower. "He was chasing after some vampire by the name of Gilles, but he never did come back with the hunting party he had and they found most of the bodies except for my father's. My mother was strong, but she couldn't stand being without him and grew ill from grief. In her weakened state, she asked Master Alucard to train me until my mother was well enough to train me herself, but she is still ill, the only thing changed is that Master Alucard is now taking care of her."

"Alucard, as in the son of Dracula right?"

"Who else would dare take the name of the son of Dracula, Jonathan," asked Charlotte as she gave Jonathan that look that she gave most of the time because he said or did something stupid.

"Look you can never be too sure of things," retorted Jonathan as he snapped at Charlotte and immediately he was reminded of how much he use to fight with his mother over him being a vampire hunter because his father died of his wounds.

"I'm quite positive since I don't know any other person who could transform into a bat and know so much about our family history," replied Vincent and he immediately pulled a whip that was the exact same length as Vampire Killer and was imbued with a power that could kill vampires, though it was obviously not as strong as Vampire Killer. "He could even make me a whip to train with and he found me a few spell books to use that had been procured by an ancestor, Juste Belmont, one of the Belmont's to fight Dracula."

"You have the power to use spell books," asked Charlotte all excited at having another person with magical abilities.

"Well I have some abilities, but I didn't do that much with it because I have a limited amount of power, nothing like your abilities," replied Vincent a bit shy and humble with his tone and answer, almost as if he was taught his whole life to be modest. "I can do somethings, but it's been a long time since a Belmont has raised children with someone of magical power. The last one was Trevor Belmont and as you can see some get her abilities others don't, yet I know not if magical powers are inherited or if it is of some other factor that no one has noticed before."

"You…talk old," said Jonathan as he stared at the Belmont who spoke as if he was from the ancient times of the Belmonts. _Do they all talk like __they're philosophers__ or something? _He then realized the ignorance of what he just said and decided to change the subject. "How good are you with a whip?"

Vincent seemed like a man who would explain things or speak things through very large sentences and phrases that were all outdated by a century, but that was not Vncent. Vincent was a Belmont, and a Belmont said things not through words, but through actions, they were physical communicators mostly, all though some were known to have a quicker tongue than hand. Vincent wasn't one of those types of Belmont's, despite the old manner at which he spoke. As soon as Jonathan said those words, Vincent's hand went to his whip and he cracked it in the direction of a light bulb that had long since burnt out and his aim was right on. It shattered the light bulb and he then brought his whip back to wrap itself up just as it had been before. He was impressive at the movement of the whip, but Jonathan could sense the strength of it and it wasn't as strong as it was fast.

"How many vampires have you killed with that whip," asked Jonathan as he studied the look on Vincent's face and felt disappointment when he saw that Vincent looked away from Jonathan's gaze in embarrassment.

"I haven't killed a vampire yet," said Vincent as he turned around and looked at the sun moving down. "I've been killing mostly werewolves, necromancers, and other creatures wreaking havoc in Transylvania, but never have I fought a vampire."

"So who told you that you were ready to wield Vampire Killer," asked Jonathan as he looked at the Belmont in disbelief at his lack of experience.

"Well, Master Alucard told me that I should ask you if I am ready to wield my family's heirloom," replied Vincent as he turned back towards the more experienced vampire hunter. "So I leave myself to your judgment."

"Well first, I must see you kill a vampire before I give this whip to you so you must decide where you wish to fight your vampire and tell me of it. Second, I want you to start meeting me in the gym every day in the morning for strength training, fast cracks won't cut it for Dracula, and you need to have some bite to your attacks."

"I will do as you say," swore Vincent before the bell to resume classes rang, causing the three students there to have splitting headaches from the close range of the bell. "I believe that we should be going as soon as the ringing stops and the brain earthquakes stop."

* * *

Things may have been different if Mary had only listened to the headmaster when he warned girls not to go out at night, but she had been so entranced with the gentleman that she had met during the weekend when schools would let the students out. It was a boarding school, one of the finest in England, with students from all over the world, including a most interesting student by the name of Jonathan Morris. For some reason he was very popular in Transylvania because of some old superstition about the whip that he kept close to him and some had even said that he was one of the champions ot fight Dracula. She had known him as a boy from Texas, the grandson of one of the men to go fight against Dracula in the famous book by Bram Stoker. This was one of Jonathan's claims to fame, but it seemed that recently he had taken interest in a new student he had just as much popularity as Jonathan himself, particularly with the superstitious folk in some of the shadier places of London.

Right now, Mary was walking through the dark streets of London to meet the suave man that she had met in the market, helping her get to his house that was placed in one of the lavish places of the old homes. For some reason she felt a bit at peace going down the dark alleys because it felt a bit secure, as if some force was whispering in her ear that it was alright. She had never felt this calm since she had met that man that day or really that night because she had been running late and the thugs of the slums were looking at her in a manner that was most dangerous. If that man had not come at that moment than she would have been raped and left to die like girls that she had heard about.

She turned the corner and found herself standing in front of the large house that belonged to the man who had told her how to get there. For some reason he knew exactly where she would start from despite the fact that she never told him that she was a student or what school she went to.

As she reached for the handle of the knocker on the door, the door itself moved open without someone on the other side of the door to open it. Most of the people who lived here often avoided the mystery of this place with a passion. She was drawn to the wondrous mystery of the house, its great history that seemed to transcend through the dark ages of the world into some of the old haunting legends of the old country. That was probably why the man had chosen to live there, but then again she didn't know much about, just his name. Edmund Dauntez. A man with very long hair that was like the mane of a horse and was the color of the moon, as if he was an old man, but he looked like a young man, barely older than her. There were a lot of things about him that were strange and mysterious, but it was those mysterious things about him that drew her closer into his game like cheese on a mouse trap. Without even a second thought, Mary walked into the home of the stranger and was immediately immersed into the old world that this man had talked about, with every shadow in the house seeming like a ghost of the past that lingered in the woodwork.

"Hello, Edmund, are you there," asked Mary a bit unsure for a second and then she felt a wave of calm wash over her as she reached the staircase. Her eye locked on him coming down the stairs without sound, as if his feet never touched the steps that looked like they would be creaky.

"Good evening, Ms. Shepherd," said the mysterious and enchanting Edmund as he walked toward her in a very elegant suit that seemed to be somewhat dated, but not out of place for some reason. "I trust that you had no problem getting here."

"Oh please, Edmund, you may call Mary since we have traded letters seventeen times," said Mary as she let him move closer and he wrapped his arms around her, which despite his cheerful smile, felt cold to the touch. She wasn't bothered by his touch though, for some reason. She was at ease, as if she were in her own grave. "I had not a single bit of trouble finding this place nor was I bothered by any of the usual thugs and bums that plaque the alleys."

"That is very good to hear, Ms.-I'm sorry, Mary," whispered Edmund in his old manner of speaking that seemed a bit exotic in her ear and when he whispered those words in her ear she felt as if he were in bed with her. "Have you had anything to eat this night, Mary?"

"Well I had to leave when they were serving dinner so I'm starving right now."

"Come I have a delightful meal planned for you, to make you feel comfortable," said Edmund as he led her to a room that was dimly lit by candles and seemed like something that jumped from those romantic novels that she and Charlotte Aulin read. "I hope that you won't hesitate to tell me whatever it is that you wish or hunger for."

"Oh thank you Edmund, but you are the most comfortable thing here," exclaimed Mary as she melted at his caressing hand that seemed like a cool breeze on her neck with a silk fan tracing her neck. "School is a bore, but when I come here everything is filled with a mystery that is both exciting and yet at the same time, so familiar."

"Would you like to be apart of the mystery," asked Edmund as he stared into her eyes with his odd orange circled eyes and it was as if he was hypnotizing her.

"Yes I would like that," replied Mary and she felt his lips on her neck and then a soothing sensation slipped into her body as the blood left her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Omerta

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania or any of the characters of Castlevania.

* * *

Vincent woke up in the ripe early hours of 5:00 A.M. to head over to the gym where Jonathan would be waiting to help him train and become worthy of wielding the enchanted Vampire Killer. It was in the very early hours so no one would walk down and question him about being down there or require any explanation as to his actions. He hated that with a passion because it wasted the precious time that he had and he would soon find himself being whisked away by some men claiming that he had gone insane because vampires didn't exist. Once again the Vatican would be called in to help get him out of the insane asylum, but still they would still be using omerta on the matter so that no one would know. It was the pope's way of keeping matters a secret and preventing world panic, but it would help him a lot more if people knew of these matters because his work and the work of others had been greatly hampered because of the fact that people didn't know the dangers of the night. The Vatican of course had to play quietly and not seem like they had lost their minds by shouting out that there were vampires and other monsters of stories wandering the night. The politics of the world had played a great disadvantage to the world, but it was something that he could not help.

"Well I was wondering if you developed a sensitivity to sunlight there, Mr. Belmont," said a grinning Jonathan as he sat at one of the weight lifting machines dressed in a white tank top and gym shorts. "Now then I think we should start out with some weightlifting but I'll start you out slow since you don't seem to have done that much of weight training with Alucard."

"I did some, but mostly he wanted me to work on learning how to be a vampire hunter and how to use a whip," replied Vincent as he got under the weights with Jonathan spotting him. The weights were a bit heavy, but Jonathan had judged the amount of weights that Vincent could handle and was fairly accurate, just a little less than what it was. "You can add a little more to the weights."

"Are you sure you can handle it, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," asked Jonathan a bit joking in his tone, but he was still a bit literal.

"Go on and put another weight on there," said Vincent and he seemed to drop it a bit before bringing it up and holding it. "So how good have you come on finding a vampire for me to fight?"

"Well I asked the store clerk, but they seem to be all out of vampires, but I was able to get a deal on werewolves," said Jonathan sarcastically as he spotted the Belmont before turning to the brown doors that led to the stairs. "I think I hear someone coming."

"As if you can take it in any other way, Jonathan," said the Belmont equally sarcastically. "You're not special Jonathan, no matter how much your dreams wish it were real. Besides, you have enough abnormalities already to want another one for your own pleasures."

"You talk like some old guy, you know that? The way you talk is like having a flash back to some ancient time where they talked all Shakespearean and stuff."

"And you talk as if you never listen to yourself when you talk," retorted Vincent as he struggled with keeping the weights up and noticed that out of the corner of his eye there was Charlotte Aulin standing near the door. _Why doesn't she just come in here?_ "Jonathan, I believe you should go help Charlotte after you take this weight up."

"Okay then," said Jonathan as he walked towards the door to help Charlotte but stopped when he heard a series of curses in Romanian.

"I said **after** you take this weight up," shouted Vincent as he tried to put it up, but found that it just got closer to his neck. With a last burst of strength he pushed it up back on the hooks and sat up to catch his breath.

"Were you calling for something," asked Jonathan as he walked back in the room with Charlotte by his side.

"Nothing, just your head to stick on the tip of a pike and through it off the ends of the earth, but after that nothing," replied an angry Vincent. "Good morning Ms. Aulin, I trust you had a pleasant night's sleep."

"Oh yes thank you very much," said Charlotte while doing a curtsy that she didn't know why she did, he just reminded her of some old time period where women did that. "I just came down here to tell you all the great news or not really great, just what everyone is talking about right now."

"Gossip, typical of some girls but I never expected you to be a gossiper," said Jonathan as he shook his head and was immediately hit upside the head with one of Charlotte's spell books. "That hurts you know!"

"That was the point, you know," replied Charlotte a bit annoyed at him. "I was really telling you because of how strange it was."

"Sometimes the vampire can be found, not among true documents, but under a gossiper's bowl," said Vincent and noticed that Jonathan was staring at him. "I meant that the news will rarely talk of such things as that because it fears people throwing it down in disbelief, but the gossiper is always willing to tell you anything that they have heard and only through there will we hear anything about the actions of the vampire. Master Alucard told me that once and I think it will help us right now."

"I suppose it may do us some good so gossip away Charlotte," agreed Jonathan.

"One of my friends, Mary Kettler, has gone missing since last night," said Charlotte as she pointed at the school picture book that had a girl on it with long blond hair.

"Probably some dumb blond running off to marry some guy she just met," commented Jonathan as he sat back.

"Then why the hell are you still here and not with some woman," asked Charlotte a bit annoyed at him again for the second time this morning. "Mary has better grades than you do and isn't known to do anything such as that so the whole matter of her going off to some guy is strange. Also, she told me about this guy and she said how he was a man with grayish-white hair and pale skin that she met during the night of the school trip."

"We have found our vampire then," said Jonathan as he put up the weights and started walking.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet, this man may just be very strange," warned Vincent as he whipped the sweat off his forehead with a towel.

"Yeah this isn't Transylvania where those creeps are a dime a dozen," argued Jonathan as he sat back in his chair and nearly fell over if he didn't use his whip to keep himself up.

"Weren't you the one who thought that the headmaster was a werewolf before finding out that he had dreams of being a dog," asked Charlotte as she walked by Jonathan and then turned back. "What we should do is wait until this weekend for us to go in search of this place where he might be."

"Does anyone have any ideas of where a vampire would be," asked Jonathan as he put his arms around Charlotte and then found himself falling to the side as she moved out the way. "Why did you move?"

"Well if he is an old vampire then he would probably be living someplace that would match old times," suggested Vincent as he closed the door behind him. "Plus it would have to be a place with a lot of dark alleys that he could hide in since vampires have a love for the shadows."

"Yeah I can understand that, but this is London and that could be anywhere," complained the current wielder of the enchanted Vampire Killer. "I suppose I could check maps for the most undeveloped and decrepit place, but without that much information about the guy it will be a pain in the ass to do so."

"Did she have a diary," asked Vincent as he turned around with his hand stroking his chin.

"Yes she had one, but right now it's being kept by her best friend, Rebecca Gard," replied Charlotte while pulling Jonathan by the ear up the stairs to the shower rooms.

"Geez, I know you wanted to watch me shower but you don't have to be that aggressive with it," exclaimed Jonathan before bursting into mad fits of laughter and then shrieks of pain as she tugged harder. "Hey you're gonna rip it off!"

"He will need it if he's going to seduce that diary out of Ms. Gard's hand," commented Vincent as he walked into the showers.

* * *

Mary could feel the sun going down, as if it were a barrier that kept her in her coffin, that comfort that she had, her guardian that would shut the sun out and let the moonlight in. It wasn't the same coffin that Edmund slept in, but it was close to her own and that was good enough for her. Even if it did satisfy that bit it did nothing for the cold, that abysmal cold that seemed to come with her being. Everything felt so cold except for that one moment when she tasted blood, the sudden rush of warmth into her core, it was the greatest addiction for her, even more than the love of Edmund, the vampire who brought her into the world of his mystery. No matter how many victims he brought to her or how many times he lay down in her inner most bedding or knew her. His arms gave her no shelter from the cold. Only one person's arms could give her warmth. _Rebecca, my best friend._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Why look when trouble delivers?

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania or the characters created by the series.

* * *

Jonathan was a bit nervous about how he would be looked at in Charlotte's eyes, but she didn't do anything to beat him up or even give him a nice whopping with his book. It actually seemed as if she was okay with him pursuing another woman, even if he had to perform acts of sex in the process, but she had this silent aura of anger around her that was obvious to everyone except for Jonathan. As always, Jo, mnathan was having problems with understanding the very sensitive subject of what a woman thinks, which is also the most dangerous subject. (Especially during their cycling if you know what I mean.) Being the idiot that he was, Jonathan felt it a bit comfortable to make comments about how he would charm Rebecca, only adding to the silent anger that was spreading throughout the air in a dense like fog that someone could taste it in the air. _If I don't get out of this room I might be caught in the cross fire of her rage_, thought Vincent as he looked at the two and was slowly backing out to go deliver the letter to Rebecca that told her to meet with him, but as he was reaching the door he found that someone was walking in the room.

"Um, hello may I help you with anything," asked Vincent as he looked at the cloaked figure in the doorway and already his hand was shifting on the dagger in his belt, fingering the handle of the dagger as he looked suspiciously at the stranger. "If I could find out who you are, perhaps I could help you better."

"I'm the last person who you would think to be here," replied the figure in a feminine voice that was a lot harsher than a normal voice would, but at the same time it was a very elegant voice, like his teacher when he got angry. "I would like to see Jonathan Morris please, he and I have something to discuss."

"I hope you aren't trying to drink the blood of the wielder of Vampire Killer," said Vincent and he could see the slight shift in the person. He had hit the nail on the head. "This is not a wise choice, as I am very well prepared to face you, vampire."

"I don't mind him wielding whatever it is that you say he has," replied the figure, the anger growing more apparent that it was someone who was familiar with the school, the only girl missing that he knew of, Mary Kettler. "I heard them talking in their room, him and Charlotte, about taking that diary of mine and doing it through the most vile means of seduction, which I cannot allow them to do to her. I know that Charlotte is under the influence of that horrible boy, Jonathan Morris and I will save her from this influence by force if I have to."

"So you are telling me that you, a creature of desire who steals everything from a person, has the moral right to say anything about him," asked Vincent as he leaned against the wall and looked at her in a judgmental manner, as if he were judging her. "It seems odd that you would be the one to accuse someone of such a thing, you a creature who has been as corrupted by it as any lecherous man has. What hypocrisy it is for you to condemn them of their sins, yet at the same time do nothing to mend your own faults while forcing others to mend theirs. For this you must be seen as something that is altogether not right and something that is altogether not wrong at the same time, but in either case you are at fault for your words and actions. You sense that Jonathan is wrong, but your sense cannot keep pace with my own, for I sense that this is for something more than you can think."

"I tire of your words, you lecherous bastard, you are just as bad as he is," shouted the draculina as she raised her hand to swat at him, but as she brought it down with the speed she had become accustomed to, she found that he was no longer there. "You are slippery like a rat, but I know who you are. You're that new boy, Vincent Belmont, from some bastard family in Romania."

"You are a bastard as well," called Vincent from the other side of the room just behind with a dagger in one hand and a whip in the other. "A bastard born, not of the mother that bore you, but another creature, a child of darkness and lust. Please tell me who it is that turned you into that and I will let you live for a time, but only on the condition that you run and the next time we meet I won't be showing mercy."

"You really are arrogant to think you can match blows with a vampire," said Mary as she charged at in him in a rage that was accented by her furious red eyes and as she charged, Vincent used his practice whip to swing over her head and as he swung over them he kicked her on the head, pushing her into a wall. "Damn you, you little piss head, I'll fucking bury you, you cunt."

"Well it seems like I have a fine filly with a filthy mouth filled with filthy mouth," said Vincent as he stood right there ready to face her, just like his father, the father he had only known through what his mother and teacher told her.

The two fought throughout the dorm that was library that was abandoned at that hour and were unknown to the couple in the study room of the library because they were too heated in their argument. Vincent moved away from each of her attacks, smacking each swipe of her claws away with his dagger while the cuts on her hand just sealed until she was tired out from all that fighting. He didn't want to kill her because she wasn't a full vampire, not until there was another full moon which was a few days off, enough time for him to kill the original vampire and save her soul from damnation. Her hands rested on a small knife that was being held on a small rack of knives and stabbed at Vincent with it.

Try as he could to stay away, he found that Charlotte had moved one of his boxes of luggage to a different spot, changing his room so that it was different from his memory and he tripped over the box. Mary leapt at him with the knife raised high in her hand, but Vincent put his feet up to kick her off of him with such a force that she was sent through the window, which he followed her to make sure that she did not escape from him.

* * *

"Why are you acting like some sex hungry maniac with the intelligent of a chimpanzee," shouted Charlotte as she glared at him and he glared back at her equally powerful.

"I don't see why you're getting so bent out of shape about it, I mean it is my duty to seduce that girl," retorted Jonathan with his face turned slightly with his nose in the air, as if trying to look like some dignified noble snob. "Besides, it's just my curse that I am that damn sexy enough to get all the girls that I wanted to get, but you know, you could get some guys if you just try acting a little less like you have a stick jammed up your ass."

"What did you just say," asked the angry young witch who had one of her books held high threateningly.

"I mean, by the way you look at yourself in the mirror you'd make any man think you were the best piece of ass around, but you don't have the biggest breast around. I guess you're just hoping that you can grow pretty someday. 'Oh daddy can I please have reconstructive surgery.'"

Charlotte, feeling that the book she had wasn't big enough, reached for a much larger book and then threw it out at him, hitting him square on the head. He was then beaten with another large book until he managed to roll away.

"You're going to be the one needing reconstructive surgery after I bash your ugly face in with this encyclopedia Britannica," shouted Charlotte as she chased Jonathan and after he had successfully ran into the dorm rooms bathroom, Charlotte slumped down to the floor as tears fell from her eyes. "Why do you have to be such an ass? Do I wait in vain for you to change? How long can I keep this up before I meet decay?"

A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to seen Jonathan crouching down to look at her with a faint smile that seemed sad and lamenting, he had finally realized what was going on with her mind. He had something he most desperately wanted to say, but before he could say it he heard a sound of glass breaking and the wild howl of a creature. He ran out the room to go see what it was and found that the Belmont was not where Jonathan had left him, much like the keys to Vincent's Roles Royce. Jonathan still didn't know how he got that when he was living in the back woods of Romania, but the Belmonts apparently had connections up to the wazoo.

"I'm going after Vincent," shouted Jonathan back to Charlotte before he jumped out the window and Charlotte called from the room, but was too late to reach him.

"But you don't have your whip or any weapons!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Inheritance

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania or characters from Castlevania.

* * *

Vincent ran through the streets of London as he chased after the Draculina that was still around terrorizing London and would hopefully lead him to the true vampire that turned her. Though her speed wasn't that of a full blooded vampire, she was very fast on her feet and harder to chase, but because she still hadn't become a full vampire her tracks were easy to find in the ground and in the panic of the chase she crashed into many things. It was just too easy for him to see where she had gone and so he was keeping up with her every step of the way until he finally came upon a dark alley that was more treacherous than a den of wolves. The shadows and looming darkness had managed to keep up a more threatening presence than any that the young almost-vampire could do by leaving so many places for her to hide in. Vincent mentally kicked himself for not bringing along some form of light or torch that he may use for the purpose of keeping his tracks hidden and as he pulled himself through the narrow entrance that was almost blocked off by a few loose wooden boards, he saw that she was running into the worst place in all of London.

"I must be doomed to these things," muttered Vincent under his breath as he walked down the alleyway with only his whip in hand and his other hand resting on the hilt of his still sheathed dagger that he kept by his side.

"You're a bit terrible going off like that without anyone to watch your back," said a voice from behind him and he turned to see Jonathan Morris squeezing himself through the narrow opening. "They just don't make them like they use to."

"She's not just running towards something random, she's running towards the master," said Vincent as he continued to walk down the corridor and was grabbed by a drunken mugger who thought he was grabbing some defenseless rich boy, but he soon found himself thrown to the ground. "Though I do say, I much prefer vampires and other creatures to the scum of this alley way."

"I guess I'll second that motion for now, but I don't know they can sometimes grow on you," remarked Jonathan with a grin as he caught up with Vincent and then turned to see that they were being chased by what seemed like orbs of blue fire. "But right now I think it would be best if we ran faster this time"

"What is it," asked Vincent, not noticing that they were being chased as well until Jonathan ran past him and started pulling him along. "We're being chased! There's no time to look back right now it's fast!"

"Why rain when it can shit," cursed Vincent as he ran with Jonathan all the way up to an opening into the sewer and before he knew it he was being pushed in by a much panicked Jonathan. "What the hell, man?"

"Sorry we just have to escape this thing," said Jonathan as he pushed Vincent into the sewer and then jumped in as well, hitting a very disgusting green slime. "Oh good lord, this is awful, this is terrible!"

"Why are you complaining when you're the one who pushed us in here," asked Vincent with a sharp edge of anger in his voice and he saw Jonathan looking away a bit embarrassed.

"Well, we were being chased by two mysterious blue orbs of fire," replied Jonathan timidly.

"Those are just willo'whisps, so low they were only able to survive from the protection of Dracula," shouted Vincent as he looked angrily at Jonathan, a bit of a surprise for someone who was a bit calm. "You know, they could have just been swatted away with your whip like flies!"

"Yeah, about that,…I sort of…forgot my whip," said Jonathan as he tried to hide the embarrassment he was suffering from at the time and then when he looked back he could see that Vincent was hitting the walls of the sewer with his whip. "Hey I had to go and make sure that you didn't get killed since it was your fault for going out there with no one to help you!"

"And now it appears that you have no weapons and are suffering from a lack of knowledge," spat Vincent as he turned his head and glared at him.

"You really aren't a very cheerful person are you," asked Jonathan with a bit of a frown that he shrugged away and then became very focused on his surroundings. "I can't help that my father never taught me about the different types of monsters before he died."

"Neither was mine, but that doesn't make any difference if you don't bring your whip how the hell will you kill a vampire," asked Vincent as he started to walk down the sewer line, not even giving Jonathan a chance to answer, and found that there was something else in the sewer. "It had to be mermen? I hate mermen!"

"You mean those ugly fish things," asked Jonathan as he ran up to the Belmont and looked down to where he was looking and saw the school of them swimming in the lower sewers. "I really do not want to go down there."

"Well we have to find some way out of here," said Vincent as he pointed to the closed entrance to the sewer. "I guess you fell for her trick."

"Okay why do you have to be so negative all the time, I mean at least we are still alive and the mermen don't know we're here yet."

Just as he said those words, one of the mermen jumped up from the slime of the lower sewers and spewed out a fireball at the two, causing them both to duck down into the slime of the sewers. After they had both gagged, Jonathan pulled out the cross from Vincent's belt and hurled it at the mermen, forcing them to jump back into the water before they were killed by it. Bringing out his whip, Vincent cracked both of the mermen with it, forcing them back into the sewers while they made a retreat to the entrance. Vincent urged Jonathan to go up and push the lid off of the entrance so they could get out of there, but to their great fortune, the lid was opened up from the outside by Charlotte, who pulled Jonathan out of the sewer with the help of a white haired man dressed in a business suit and had a very effeminate look to him, but had tremendous strength.

"Throw it down to him, I want to see if it will accept him," commanded the white haired man to Charlotte and Charlotte nodded as she threw down Vampire Killer to Vincent who caught it in his hand and started spinning it around over his head with great power. "Good, the Belmont's are finally back from their slump. Now go! Conquer the evil in the name of God!"

"Yes, Master Alucard," said Vincent as he ran out towards the sewer and immediately cracked his whip down on the mermen, severing it's torso from the rest of its body.

"So you are the great Alucard who once helped Trevor Belmont defeat your father and then defeated your father again to save Richter Belmont," stated Jonathan, not really asking more of stating who the man in white was.

"Yes, I am he," replied Alucard as he finally got up from his crouch and stood at his full length, which was taller than Jonathan was. "I must thank you for taking care of my student and his inheritance."

"Don't you mean your son," asked Jonathan as he grinned a bit and he swore he could see a bit of faltering in Alucard's face when he said those words. "I saw a photo that he kept with him and it wasn't too hard to see the similarities, plus he's a lot stronger than I thought he was from looking at him."

"You have a very talented skill in deduction despite what you're friend here tells me," complimented Alucard. "Now as to the matter of the vampire that you are chasing, I believe that I know where that vampire originated from and I believe I know where we could find him."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Taking off the Training Wheels

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania and I apologize for the long wait.

* * *

Vincent looked around the alley ways of the unfamiliar sight that was, at that point in time, an annoyance unlike any other Vincent had ever seen and he cursed the fact that he had not taken a map with him. The alley ways themselves were a labyrinth with all their twists and turns that gave no indication if he was going the right for all they would give up is another alley way, just as dark as the last one. The hosts weren't anything to write home about either, all of them shady or despicable characters with yellow crooked teeth and pale skin that was covered with a layer of dirt. It was enough to make Vincent vomit right there. After an hour he found himself out of the alleys and into another curious thought, where had he gone to now? Even if he was out of the alley way s he had not become as knowledgeable of London as he wished he had and so the whole thing seemed to be a wash. Just as he was about to give up on the hunt his whip, Vampire Hunter, resonated by his side and it helped him sense in which direction the vampire was. Not wanting to waste any time, Vincent stole to the direction that the whip pointed too and found himself surrounded by unpleasant looking thugs that were carrying clubs and pieces of pipe. From the look in their eyes he could tell that they were under the control of the vampire.

I'm sorry, I do not wish to cause you any harm, but you are in my way and I cannot sit by," said Vincent as he brought out his whip and waited for the first man to attack. For thugs they had some competence, but that was like saying they were fast moving zombies.

The first thug to attack swung his club in a forward arc that Vincent easily sidestepped and punished the man by giving his whip a slight crack into the man's face, but not too much because they were pawns in a greater game. He then brought a dagger out to stab it into the leg of one thug while bringing his hand back and releasing his whip with a sickening crack on the skull of another. Vincent 

regretted his actions when he saw blood leaking from the man's skull but he knew that it was either him or the man and he was not ready to let the world go to chaos. Though his moment's hesitation did lead for one thug to knock Vincent on the back with a piece of wood and before Vincent knew it he was being assaulted from both sides by clubs and pipes. In desperation he pulled his sword out and managed to cut into three men before he brought his whip around to knock another away and then he began to run.

"We must not let him get to the master," hissed one fo the thugs as he tried to run towards Vincent, but he found that his feet were sinking into the ground and turned to see that the same thing was happened to his other friends, the ones who were alive. "What is this who stands before us?"

"We are ones who help the Belmont family, bound by duty," said a young brunette as she stepped forward carrying a ooke with silver letters on the cover. "This is where your interference ends."

"So good night," said a blond young man who looked like he would still be in school, just like the female, and he knocked the thug on his head. "Well that was some good spell casting, Charlotte, I'm glad you did that."

"Thanks, nice right hook Jonathan," replied the girl as she smiled at the young man and they both turned in surprise at the tall silver haired man who was standing behind them.

" Now that you have finished complimenting each other you can both help me aide my student in fighting the vampire," said Alucard before he transformed into a wolf and ran off into the direction that Vincent went.

"Man where did he get that power from I would love that," exclaimed Jonathan, much to Charlotte's dismay.

"I believe he get's it from being the son of Dracula," answered Charlotte before she walked off to go help.Vincent, Jonathan was right behind her though a bit confused at what she meant.

* * *

Vincent would often find a beauty in a vampire that no one could really get, but he saw something that would just make him laugh hard whenever he thought about it. It was an inside joke that he was reluctant to share because others would think it a cruel thing instead of something to laugh at, but Vincent was victim to bouts of laughter when it was pointed out. He found beauty in the deception of the vampire, how it could hide itself whenever it wanted to and when a person observed the vampire's home it was almost so obvious they were a vampire, but no one else would see it because no one selse believed in the vampire. Count Orlock could probably waltz around in front of the people and they wouldn't know because they refused to believe that there was something out there of that nature. Call it a refusal to admit fear to one's self, but Vincent wasn't one to let himself be taken in by such self deception, in fact he detested looking away from it and wondered why people would do it and expect the problem o go away. A vampire rarely backed down from accepting anything, except maybe death, but that was something that every being feared.

This vampire was terribly obvious at being what he was because his entire house looked like something from old times, something that a vampire would feel comfortable in. Many vampires hated having to live in modern mansions though some would live in a modern house because they couldn't afford anything, but you could tell the power of a vampire by how old some of their houses were, Dracula was the most powerful and a lot of his house dated back to the time of ancient Greece. On the walls of the house were various paintings from France and Italy as well as water paintings that had been procured from China and Japan, probably an import because vampire rarely made it over to Japan. A lot of the furniture was made from mahogany or various wood from various places all designed by experts with professionalism, the luxury of the rich. The one thing that never was given any much thought of the 

house was a fire place, but then again that was something that all vampires feared because an intense fire could kill them along with many of the other creatures they kept in their service.

With great care Vincent made his way up the stairs and found himself in bed rooms where coffins were laid out. Some vampires were bold enough to leave their coffins out in plain sight, as if they were not open to any vampire hunter to come in and kill them, but then again, few people even believed in vampires so it was understandable. With one deep breath Vincent pushed the lid of the coffin open and gazed into the empty casket.

"I believe you came a bit early, if you were looking for me," said voice from behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania and I have to say, it feels good to be back.

* * *

Jonathan and Charlotte followed the vampire bat that was gliding in the sky towards the lair of the master vampire that Vincent was now doing battle with. The two found it hard at some points to keep up with the bat that Alucard had sent due to the many different obstacles that stood in their way throughout the alleyways of London. It was times like this when Jonathan wished he was back at his home state of Texas where there were clear field for miles around and he wouldn't have to worry about crowded alleyways. The problem was only made worse by the way the shortness of her skirt would sometimes cause it to ride up just enough for him to catch a glimpse of the whites of her panties, which distracted him enough for him to run into something. Then came the obstacle that could only be construed by Satan himself, a high ledge that would require one of them to climb up on the other's shoulder.

"Okay lift me up," said Jonathan quickly before any dirty thoughts came to his mind that would cause him to drop poor Charlotte. _One look at those panties and I'll drop her right on my head or my face. Wait! Why did I have to think that? This erection is not going to do well for the running. _

"You have to be crazy or smoking something," scolded Charlotte as she pointed for him to get into position for piggy-backing.

"But Charlotte!"

His words were cut short by the raised book in Charlotte's hand that seemed to make the same sound of a Japanese sword being held up. He gulped and then decided that if he was going to get hit, he might as well get to see her panties first because either way he was going to get hit. Defeated, Jonathan got into the position and felt Charlotte climb on his back, her skirt brushing up against the back of his neck while she climbed. To stop the many dirty thoughts that were threatening to pop up into his mind, he started to hum a tune inside of his mind. This worked until he remembered that he had heard this tune in a burlesque club that he had snuck into when he was young and he completely zoned out into the memory before being re-awakened by a book to the head.

"Stop getting distracted, Vincent may need our help," scolded Charlotte as she cast a levitating spell on him that sent him up onto the ledge.

"If you knew that spell why didn't you just do that in the first place," asked Jonathan as he looked at her only to be pushed forward.

* * *

Vincent flipped back into the air to miss the sword that was swung at him while he brought a bottle of holy water into his hand to throw at the vampire. The silver haired vampire wore a very eloquent blacks ilk vest over a white shirt and black trousers that complimented his vampiric features. Like all the great vampires he had an effeminate beauty to him, but then again it was something that seemed to run in not only vampries, but the Belmont clan. He could see how the vampire had gotten so many victims and he wondered how many women had he turned and where they were.

"What is that whip that you use," asked the vampire as he stepped closer to Vincent with his sword resting on his shoulder in a very cocky manner. "More importantly who are you?"

"My name is Vincent Belmont and this is Vampire Killer," shouted Vincent as he cracked his whip at the vampire and came up short of a fatal hit, but he did damage the vampire's chest.

"I see, a Belmont, well sir Belmont, I am Edmund Dauntez," said the vampire as he introduced himself with a bow that Vincent returned as a showing of courtesy. "I see you have all the powers of a Belmont, which should make this battle a very grand battle."

"How long has it been since you turned Mary into what she is," asked Vincent as he hoped it would be a way for him to save the girl.

"Hmm, let me see, you have an hour to defeat me so if you can do it in that hour then I will let the girl go, but if you are unsuccessful then you will have to kill her as well."

"I see, so then it is to kill you that I must," said Vincent as he brought a cross into his hand. "Let us begin!"

The vampire laughed at the arrogant vampire hunter that was to challenge him and he began to think of the fame that he would gain from drinking of the blood of Belmonts, from killing the enemy of the Night. He would become more powerful than Dracula. He jumped at the opportunity that had presented itself and begin to lash out with his saber, cutting the air with his quick slashes. Vincent decided to play it safe and began to dodge the attacks while waiting for the right time to attack the vampire. When the vampire moved his sword back for a thrust there was a five second period where he was open for a quick attack. The cross took too long, but the dagger was just perfect for going through the gap in just enough time to cause pain to the vampire. As soon as the vampire waited for another thrust, Vincent threw his dagger right into the vampire's leg causing the vampire to howl in pain as he stepped back. Vincent then reached back to pull out his sword that he used to block the attack of the vampire before bringing his whip up to lash at the face of the vampire.

The vampire moved back to avoid the whip that came at his face and then breathed out a ball of ice at Vincent. With a sacrifice of footing, Vincent leaned back to avoid it and was forced to make very careful, but fast steps back to avoid the renewed attacks from the vampire. Edmund felt his victory close at hand before the Belmont did a daring move by kicking out at the dagger and by luck, managed to push the dagger further into the vampire's leg. A howl of pain left the vampire's mouth as the vampire hunter brought his own boot up into the face of the vampire to knock him back and then pulled out a garlic clove to stuff into the vampire's mouth. Smoke blew out of the mouth as the garlic ate away at the vampire like an acid, but was easily spit out before it did permanent damage. In anger the vampire shot out a blast of ice that temporarily freezing the Belmont's leg.

"Now I have you right where I want you," shouted Edmund as he brought his sword down towards the Belmont.

"I still have the use of my hands," responded Vincent as he threw out his cross to catch the vampire right in the face, burning into the flesh.

"Curse you, Belmont, I will kill you before the others get here," cursed the vampire he backed away in pain from the attack, but he sent out vampire bats to try and disorient the vampire hunter.

"What others," asked Vincent in a commanding voice as he avoided the attack by ducking down and then sprung forward to knock the vampire onto the ground. "Tell me what it is or I'll draw this out with a knife and holy water if you do not answer quickly."

"The gathering is happening once again for this mortal town," said the vampire as he tried to pick himself up using the wall to help him up. "They will be coming here to do what Dracula wanted to do so long ago, make this town a breeding place for vampires and from there we will spread until we are all that is left. Humans will cease to be them and the world will live in eternal night just like the land of Transylvania."

"You can bet that I'm not going to allow such a thing," said Vincent as he moved out o fht eway of the vampires attacked and cracked his whip onto the vampire's leg, severing them at the knee. "Your plague will not infest this city as long as I live and you can be sure any attempt to do so is failed. With this whip I will destroy the gathering and your eternal night."

"Do you think one Belmont can accomplish that after just taking out his first vampire," spat Edmund as he tried to reach for his sword but before he could do that he felt the stab of the Belmont's sword keeping him in place. "Why are you dragging this out, just kill me"

"How many come for the gathering?"

"As many that comes, it could be just four or it could be four thousand," said Edmund as he tried to move. "Now then I believe you said you'd let me die."

"And thus I shall," said Vincent as he cracked the whip on the vampire's back, destroying his body. His thoughts then turned to the other woman that was here. "Mary! I've got to find Mary!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Red Wine

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania or any of the characters of the Castlevania franchise.

* * *

The sun was rising over the tops of the roofs as the sun peered over and lit up the quiet city of London that was made of things old and new, a place that was unlike Jonathan's own home. Also unlike Jonathan's home state of Texas, this city was under the threat of an invasion by vampires, secretly slithering their way inside the city under the guise of wealthy new immigrants. The only people who knew anything about this were Jonathan Morris, Charlotte Aulin, Vincent Belmont, and Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. These four were the only ones who could stand in the way of the vampires that threatened to leave London dry of life and blood, but for now they were tired, very tired. Jonathan had been chasing after the shadow of the Belmont, trying to find his distant relative who was running all over London to cross swords with a vampire. Charlotte was also tired from both running around the town with Jonathan and from beating Jonathan with one of her spell books which was permanently dented in the front.

"There doesn't seem to be anything to do today," yawned Jonathan as he stretched out on a bed only to hear the bell for waking call begin. "Wait, why is that bell ringing when it's Saturday?"

"Must be because it's not Saturday, it's Monday," said Charlotte as she walked over to the bathroom. "I'll be taking a shower and I think you two should go back to your own dorm and we'll meet later."

"I would just happen to have Monday classes as well," cursed Jonathan as he picked himself up while Vincent simply bowed and silently walked out. "He must have been trained to go many days without sleep to be able to still act like himself after spending the night cutting through the minions of the dark to get to a vampire."

"Actually he doesn't have classes today," shouted Charlotte from inside the bathroom, the shower muffling her words so that Jonathan almost missed them. "I saw that he is not really here as a student but as one of the new instructors in fencing."

"How come that guy has all the luck," whined Jonathan as he lay back on the couch to try and get some minutes of sleep before he felt the sting of a book to the face. He looked up to see Charlotte holding a book in her hands, a towel wrapped around her body that was barely covering her. "I told you to get out of here and go to your own room."

"But my room is so far and I don't think I even have the strength to get to my classes," whined Jonathan as he tried to roll away, but Charlotte reached out to pull him out. Somehow in the ensuing struggle between an uncompromising force and an immovable object, the towel that covered Charlotte's body fell off. "Woah Charlotte! Um….I think I'll go to my dorm to get ready for class after all education is a valuable asset to one's well being."

* * *

Vincent stared up at the ceiling of his room as he felt the whip that he held in his hand, his grip tightening on the hilt as he felt at ease with the heirloom of his family held securely in his hand. The Belmont name was now only known in Transylvania, a land of old legends that was haunted by the ghosts of its bloody past, a past that the Belmonts helped to keep buried. Sleep felt not as necessary with the whip in his possession and he could not help but think of the invasion that was about to befall London, not even close to being reconstructed from the Blitzkrieg that shook the city. In the end, it was only natural that they would come to such a major city now so that they could cement themselves into it and once more have a place to thrive. A Transylvania to replace the one that was lost to them, reclaimed by the Catholic Church and the vampire hunters that frequented the area, keeping the vampires away from what had been their country. The first thing for him to do was to contact the Church and ask them to send vampire hunters to London to help keep track of the vampire presence and then he could see if he could get the Protestant Church of England to train some of their priests in vampire hunting. A city that had experienced Dracula once was bound ot have some vampire hunters sitting in the shadows waiting for another threat.

"Excuse me, sir Belmont, but I think you are getting to lazy to be lying around when we have a city to defend," said a voice from the doorway, the voice of Jonathan Morris, a distant relative.

"How is Mary, is she showing any signs of the vampire," asked Vincent as he sat up and looked at Jonathan with a serious eye that made Jonathan sigh.

"You will never get laid without a sense of humor my friend," said Jonathan as he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the young Belmont. "How come you get to rest all day while I have to hide it in my math class? Nothing of that is fair in my opinion, but anyways, Mary is fine. There was a bit of a tearful apologies and other things that were being said, but Charlotte locked me out of the room and started to talk about girl stuff."

"What were they talking about?"

"I don't know, I stopped listening after they told me it was girl stuff," replied the young Texas boy as he leaned back in his chair. "Though where did Alucard go, don't we need his help for the massive invasion that is about to happen to London?"

"Well he went to talk to the Hellsing Foundation so we're waiting for one of their operatives to come back and give us the details on what they plan to do about the incident."

"Hellsing, never heard of any organization like that," said Jonathan with a yawn as he looked around the room. It looked like any regular dorm except there was no personality to it, except a collection of books on the shelf, mostly horror novels. "Do you like to read horror novels because of your occupation?"

"You have a way of jumping from one thing to another without thinking, you know that," said Vincent as he started to walk over to the book shelf and withdrew a book from it. "A collection of H.P. Lovecraft short stories among other horror writers like Poe and Hawthorne, mostly American but I do have some other works from around the world. That is not very important right now as I am waiting to hear from an Organization that I'm surprised you don't know about because you're grandfather was involved in the beginning of this organization. The Hellsing Foundation was founded by Abraham Van Hellsing, the man who defeated Dracula when he attempted to invade London and it has been set up so that no other vampire would do so in this time without a Belmont. We have associated ourselves with this organization since they are not stuck into the politics of religion nor is it run by people who would fear us, like the Catholic Church once did."

"I thought you were very close with the Church, I mean haven't all Belmonts?"

"There was a time when the Catholic Church feared our power and sought to get in our way until Trevor Belmont managed to defeat Dracula and free Transylvania from its curse. Though it has often taken sides with us there are times where it would seem that the Church has been detrimental and stuck with its own policies of supernatural creatures. One sign of a rift between the Belmonts and the Church has been the inclusion of Alucard as an ally of the Belmonts, even though he did help us defeat Dracula on separate occasions. That first time with Trevor was caused such an uproar that the Church was going to excommunicate and hang Trevor as soon as he returned from his triumph, but the entire population of Transylvania threatened to burn all churches and let the state presume to anarchy.

"Then there was the fall of Richter Belmont and that was when the Church decided to undermine Belmont power by spreading rumors of us turning to the side of evil. Our name was only able to be saved by the defeat of another menace plaguing the country side, but after that we allowed ourselves to take a different part in the community with our money and influence. After the events that happened during the First World War it was decided that it was time for the Belmonts to come out of hiding, but there would be a wait for the right Belmont. Luckily I was given the title and the right to bear the whip so that I can hopefully bring the Belmont's back to their former glory as well as perform my duty to save the people of this world."

At that moment there was a knock at the medium sized wooden door that was adorned with a very fine design on the door that resembled a royal symbol. Before Jonathan could even get up to answer the door, Vincent was up and already turning the knob on the door to let a strange man inside. From what Jonathan could tell he was a man of adventure with clothing that was mostly black with a crimson colored into some parts of the clothing. He was dressed in a black shirt that was open at the collar and a very tough coat made of fine black leather that was very stylish, but definitely old fashioned. The trousers he wore were also black and were dark enough to be indistinguishable with his black boots that had a red dragon on the ankle.

The other descriptions of him were played by his unnatural appearance from the short black hair that was almost short that was twisted into curls, not unlike the locks of the Ancient of Greek warriors. There was a scar on his face that extended from the right of his lips up to his cheeks and showed that he had experience in fighting.

"I'm sorry if I am disturbing anything, Lord Belmont," said the man as he bowed with his fedora hat held in his hand. "I am from Hellsing, my name is Walter Kishne, at your service."

"What are you planning on doing," asked Vincent as he walked to get a chair for his guest.

"Well right now I am only investigating to make sure this isn't some form of vampire trickery," replied Walter as he sat down in the chair before pulling out a small book from his pocket in his trousers. "From what information has been gathered from the book, there is a ship sailing from the land of Transylvania and it would seem that there are to be boxes heading for Carfax Abbey. The ship will arrive in the night and it seems that all of this has been handled with a very unscrupulous character who I am sure would aid vampires if they paid enough. The ship will make port by nightfall so we may have to be ready for whatever is in those two boxes by that time. I trust of course that I can count on your own assistance in this matter, as always, Lord Belmont. I should not like to have to deal with a covenant of vampires with just the support of a few vampire hunters."

"A few vampire hunters, that is all the backup we have," asked Vincent, shocked at the actions that Hellsing was taking to counter attack the vampire invasion. "There should be a hundred vampire hunters in Hellsing alone that can deal with this matter alongside you so why are you only going to the docks with a few vampire hunters. I know you are a good fighter on your own, but your werewolf abilities can't help you take on that many."

"I realize this, but I have to also take in that this is only a lead and we don't know the strength of the vampires," replied Walter as he started to scribble in his notebook. "It is very true that I could be severely underestimating the strength of the vampires, but I must also consider on how to keep this matter a secret when I have anything over twenty men waiting for a ship, heavily armed with steaks, swords, crossbows, a few guns, crosses, holy water, and garlic. If the people knew about the existence of such things then they would undoubtedly panic and that would only cause a chaos in this city as paranoia sets in. As far as anyone knows the dead stay dead and that is exactly how I want to keep it until there is a time in which it won't cause the shit to hit the fan, but that time, however much I wish it so, is not now. Besides, I think you should be preparing to go to those docks."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Welcome Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania and after a hundred years I have risen from my coffin to plague with this latest chapter. ~insert evil laughter~

* * *

The night was very beautiful as the white mist floated over the port while the moonlight filled it with a pure light that gave it a glow like the rays of god. The pale light of the full moon danced along the surface of the dark waters like the eyes of god staring back at you from the sea. From the pale glowing mist emerged the form of a dark figure that soon became a pale ship with as much life to it as one would find in a graveyard. The crew moved slowly on the deck, almost as if they were devoid of any life and with each moment the metal on the ship seemed to resemble a pale white that had a distinct chill to it. As much life as they had, the crew looked like the most unscrupulous men who ever existed with many big ugly brutes next ones that looked as slippery as crocodile oil.

If this wasn't the ship of a secret invasion of vampires, than Jonathan had obviously not seen it all and there had apparently been resurgence in pirates. The vampire hunters from the strange organization known as Hellsing, started by the original Abraham Van Hellsing, stood amongst the man who was apparently a werewolf, a Walter Kischne. Though he still had on his dark pants, he now wore a buttoned up dress shirt with thin white stripes, a pair of black gloves, a vest, and was decked with many chains. Though he did seem to be rather gangly, he came across as more of a scarecrow then he did a strong tough guy and his boots almost made him look like a Nazi officer, but the Star of David that was tied onto his Cross ruled that out.

"So how much do you know about this organization," asked Jonathan as he looked over at the small band of vampire hunters, each one of them wearing coats and cloaks to conceal weapons, except for Walter who kept all of his weapons out in the open, including a few knives that were strapped to his belt.

"Hellsing has been after the same thing as us and are willing to up the ante if the situation comes to that," replied Vincent as he rested his hand on the handle of his whip to feel the familiar power course into his hand. "Though Walter seems to be a bit weak he's got a lot more strength to him and what he lacks in strength he makes up for in agility and dexterity. The others are all armed to the teeth for any vampires that might come."

"You still think it was wise tying Charlotte to the chair and then leaving her with Mary," asked Jonathan as he thought back to the moments before when Mary had pushed Charlotte into a chair after she refused to back down from going.

"Well you tied her up because you didn't want her to get hurt, a wise decision to make," replied Vincent as he started to walk towards the dock, the cold night air filling up his lungs. "We do what we have to protect those we hold dear to us. You tied the girl you love to a chair, I took up the way of a vampire hunter. We all did what we had to."

"Quiet now, we don't want to alert anyone to our presence," warned Alucard from behind them as he appeared.

"Shit you almost made me shit myself," exclaimed Jonathan before Vincent clamped a hand over his mouth.

"You don't want to let out something like that, that loud," whispered Vincent as he looked over his shoulder at the ghost ship that was coming in. "They like to prey on fear, it's like a spice for blood."

"That's very…interesting, did anyone ever tell you need a new hobby," said Jonathan as he picked up the second hand whip that Vincent had been using before and then placed his hand on the sword that was sheathed by his side. "You know, this is just me, but I think Mary has a thing for you or at least she definitely looks interested in getting to know you. I know it's coming out at a bad time, but you know, she's a pretty awesome girl. Now not as awesome as Charlotte, but still, you should go after her."

"I don't know if this is a good time in my life," said Vincent as he nervously strapped and unstrapped his arm guard.

"Wait, don't tell me you're getting nervous about talking to or dating a girl," exclaimed Jonathan quite loudly and as a result the other vampire hunters heard this and turned towards him. "Look, I'm smart about a lot of things and I'm a bit dull on other things, but what I know is that you should not let this one slip through your fingers. I mean already you've been through something major, which being saved from a vampire's curse is definitely something."

"It wouldn't hurt to try, Lord Belmont, but I'd be mindful that we've the ship coming in," announced Walter as he started to stalk towards the ship. "Keep down, we'll catch them by surprise."

"Alright but I'll board the ship from the other side," said Alucard before he transformed into a bat and flew off.

"Does he always do that," asked Walter as he used on black leather gloved hand to brush pne of his black bangs out of his eyes.

"Most of the time," replied Vincent as he stretched out his own form and started to pull out the leather whip at his side.

"Fair enough."

Vincent kept to the shadows alongside Jonathan, the dark shadows that evil lurked in was now becoming their sanctuary from the very creatures it spawned. A divine irony to say the least, but it wouldn't end their troubles as they still had to think about the many factors that came into the equation. If a guard spotted them then the enemy would be alerted to their presence and the consequences might be dire.

Quiet as the grave, Vincent snuck down the path to a large crate that was in front of the ship and was large enough for the two of them to sneak behind the guards or easily take them out from that distance. Vincent put his hand to one of the sheathed knives, but as soon as he touched the wood of the handle, one of the guards fell down with a knife embedded into his head. One of the guards turned only to be tackled by Walter while the other vampire hunters ran inside.

"Woah I can see what you were talking about," said Jonathan as he watched as Walter overpowered the guard with a brute strength that his dress clothes seemed to disguise.

"Come on let's get going," said Vincent as he ran up the ship's ramps with his whip in his hand and a cross in the other.

One of the workers on the ship was walking over to the ramp as Vincent was running up and upon sight of the young Belmont the worker pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. With a flick of the wrist, Vincent managed to lash his whip at the worker's hand, smacking the gun right out of his hand and then he struck the hostile worker over the head with the handle of the whip. When he had made sure that the worker was down for good, Vincent started to run to the stairs leading to the lower levels of the ship where the coffins would lie.

Across the deck of the ship was a battle raging between the hunters and the workers of the ship. Meanwhile, Jonathan and Vincent made their way down to the lowest part of the ship where the coffins lay, each one made out of black charred wood that had golden bat on the front right above the name of the vampire that lay inside. Adargio, Matinka, Mattier, Lilith, and Daria, all of these vampires were now lying in their coffins.

"Do we just burn the coffins or do we lash them," asked Vincent, turning his head to Jonathan.

"Right now, I doubt they would be in their coffins with it already being night," said Jonathan as he picked up one of the lamps that was on a deck. It was a simple candle lamp with oil inside. "Though if we do burn their coffins, that should lead them back here if they are elsewhere."

As soon as he raised his hand to hurl the lamp at the coffin in the middle there came a burst of cold air right past his ear to snuff out the flame of the lamp. It was fortunate that there were other lamps to light the room, but the area where the coffins resided was now shrouded in a black cloak. If not for the since of the Vampire Killer resonating in his hand, Vincent would have never known the vampires were even there.

He was thankful that he had brought along his own black coat that had a place for him to fit three oak stakes in just in case he needed them and two pockets that he could conceal his vial of holy water along with his garlic. To be a vampire hunter meant that one would have to be prepared for anything.

"By now your ignorance to our trap must be realized," said a cold male voice that was very smooth and enticing. "You have wandered so far into our domain only to find your own demise, such an act is almost unforgivable, but you are fortunate, for I am forgiving vampire. My words should occupy your attention right now because they concern your fate and the choice you have to make as of now."

"It is not in your best interest to ignore us," said a raspy voice from behind them, but the speaker was also shrouded in darkness.

"We are the four," said beautiful feminine voice from the side of them where a few candles had gone out, but they managed to catch a glimpse of pale skin.

"The four great vampires of the world," said another voice from the other side of them, another feminine voice that was very firm, but at the same time it retained a frail charm to it.

"I, Matinka, demand for your immediate submission to our will," said the voice in front of them, obviously the leader of the group. "It is the only way that I can guarantee your lives and in time, this act may prove to have its rewards for you. To defy us now is to mean death for the both of you and I require the submission of both of you for the deal to be sealed. Now then, the choice is yours. Submit or die."

"I must say, such brave words from a vampire, would he only know he faced," said Vincent as he felt his hand clasp the cross in it and his hand that was wrapped around the handle of Vampire Killer tightened. "What would he say, if he knew we could hurt him? What would he say if he knew that the one who should be begging is him? I wonder, what would he say if he knew that this vampire hunter was a _Belmont_?"

"Lying human, you shall perish for that," said the voice from behind them and Vincent was already lashing his whip back to strike the approaching vampire, a terrifyingly ugly figure that had sharp jagged teeth that pointed in different directions and had very thin, spider-like fingers.

The vampire was not able to grasp the power of the enchanted whip that struck him and so when it reached out to snatch the whip, it found surprise in the pain that resulted from just a touch from the whip. When the vampire had brought back its hand, it found that there was a deep cut right up to its forearm with burn marks covering the path of the cut. The shock on the vampires face was evident, this was not supposed to happen to a vampire of his power, no whip could be that powerful. He was so distracted that he didn't even realize that the whip was being lashed again, this time it went for his head.

"Adargio," shrieked one of the female vampires as the whip completely destroyed their allies head.

"But there shouldn't be a Belmont, they aren't supposed to exist," exclaimed Matinka from the shadows and then a ball of fire lit up the shadows to reveal a very handsome vampire with long white hair and a small beard dressed in black clothing. "Whether you're a Belmont or not, I will punish you for your insolence!"

"You killed Adargio," shrieked the Draculina on the right as she flew towards Vincent with her hands outstretched with long claws that were poised to strike at the young Belmont.

"You're forgetting that there are two," roared Jonathan as he doused her in holy water causing her to shriek from the burns and then lashed at her with his whip. "Have a taste of my whip!"

Though it was not as powerful as Vampire Killer, the whip that Jonathan used, known as the Hunter's whip, was a powerful weapon to use against the undead. Also, the holy water had burned through the natural barrier that powerful vampires contained, leaving an opening for the whip to cause a lot of damage to the vampire. She screeched in pain as she felt the white hot pain of the whip and the flesh was cut from her body leaving a wound across her torso. She was rather beautiful in a frail fashion that was the opposite of her true nature and it was a real shame that she had to be slain, but it had to be done. Thankfully it was made all the more easier by her snarl that let her lip ride up above her teeth to show off the glowing white fangs. It helped Jonathan remember why he lashed out at her with his whip and why he destroyed her.

"You bastard," snarled the other vampiress as she raised a dagger from behind Jonathan, but the vampire hunter was smart enough to have an oak stake ready for her when she tried to stab him. She screamed as she felt the stake pierce her skin.

"That leaves only you, Matinka," said Vincent as he walked towards the head vampire, who was still holding the fireball in his hand, as if uncertain of what to do with it. "You alone stand against us and I don't think you can stop the both of us. There is one question that I do want to ask, why did only four of you come if there was supposed to be a great invasion?"

"Ha, this wasn't the beginning of the invasion you fool," said Matinka as he started to let the ball of flame grow larger. "The dark Lord Dracula started this a century ago when he encountered Abraham van Hellsing, but London was not the only place where he sent his ships to. The real invasion was to join up with the mistress of the vampires hiding in Cheddar and from there we would move slowly into London, spreading through the city like a plague before we finally took one of the major mortal cities. The Lady Ligea will continue with her plans, with or without our presence. You have stopped nothing Belmont! My only regret is that it won't be me draining you of your blood!"

"That's enough from you," barked Vincent as he lashed at Matinka with a great speed and before the vampire could hurl his fireball, the whip had cut him in two, turning the body into nothing but ash.

* * *

Author's Note: I know I haven't published for this story in a while but I'll get back to then, review please.


End file.
